


Life Lived Upside Down

by Nestra



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Character of Color, POV Character of Color, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," Matt said one night as they cleared the dinner dishes from the table. "Is it weird if I read your mind when we're...you know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lived Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> General season 2 spoilers.
> 
> Thanks to shrift for beta and title, athena4lynn for title consulting, and grit kitty for cheering on.

"Hey," Matt said one night as they cleared the dinner dishes from the table. "Is it weird if I read your mind when we're...you know?"

"I hope it's not the only thing you're concentrating on," said Mohinder, after checking to make sure Molly wasn't within earshot. Code words only took you so far, and Molly had proven to be remarkably discerning, most of all when they were having a conversation they didn't want her to hear.

"No. I mean -- it just seems like we both might as well get something good out of it."

"I can't deny that, especially as the beneficiary." A few nights ago, Matt had picked up on a half-formed desire and left him gasping for breath, unable to speak and grateful he didn't have to.

"But if it's weird, I'll try not to do it."

Mohinder stared down at the dirty plates in the sink and tried to decide exactly how surreal the conversation was. "No, Matt, it's fine. If you're comfortable with it."

"Oh, yeah, I'm good." Matt did another Molly-check before leaning in for a quick kiss and a brush of his hand against Mohinder's cheek.

That seemed to be the end of it for Matt, and Mohinder was sure that Matt never considered the alternate side of the issue. But some nights, Mohinder would have given anything to provide Matt with the same kind of gift, to know, without asking, what would please him. To not have to do the dance of "Is this good?" and "Do you like that?" and "Move your hand just a little lower."

He put it out of his mind until the night that Molly's panicked voice called him over to the TV. "Is that Matt?" It was live news coverage of a hostage situation, and when he tried to change the channel, Molly yelled at him with panic in her voice. Not that it mattered; the same footage was on every channel.

"He'll be okay, Molly," he said, and sat down next to her, cradling her in his arms. All things considered, Matt was far more trained for dangerous situations than Mohinder was, though both of them put themselves in danger on a regular basis. Molly needed him to be calm, and he was. He was calm as they listened to the reporters spout inanities, as they watched the hostage-taker emerge from the building with his hands raised over his head, as Molly refused to go to bed until Matt walked in the door.

"You let her watch?" he whispered accusingly over Molly's shoulder as she clung to him. He'd passed his gun to Mohinder to lock away before he'd picked up Molly; Mohinder stared down at it and hated the weight of it in his hand.

"I made him." Molly sniffled, and Matt pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Okay, honey, we'll talk about it in the morning." Matt carried her into her bedroom. After he put the gun away, Mohinder followed, and they sat on either side of her bed and read her stories until she fell asleep. It took a long time.

Matt left the nightlight on and the door slightly ajar, and pushed Mohinder out into the hall. "I can't believe you let her watch!" he snapped, and Mohinder decided that he didn't have to stay calm any longer. He put his hands on Matt's shoulders and kissed him, kissed him until Matt stopped trying to speak.

They tumbled onto the bed, Mohinder barely remembering to shut the door behind them. He tore at Matt's shirt until Matt said, "Hey, hey, it's okay," and pulled his shirt over his head. They fumbled with the buttons of Mohinder's shirt together, and Matt pressed his mouth to Mohinder's chest.

"You can't do that again," he said to the top of Matt's head. Matt ignored him and began unfastening Mohinder's pants. As he shoved them down to Mohinder's knees, he wrapped a hand around his cock, knowing, as always, how hard, how fast, what angle.

"No," Mohinder said. Not this time.

Matt looked up, confusion on his face. "I thought...you don't want this? It feels like you want it."

Mohinder maneuvered out from under Matt and pulled off his pants. "Lie back," he said. Matt frowned, but he obeyed.

Matt's shoes and socks came off first, Mohinder's thumbs digging into the arches of his feet and rubbing out the aches of a long day. Matt, who had been looking quizzically down the bed at him, let his head thump back onto the pillow.

Next, he ran his hands down the long muscles of Matt's thighs, past his knees and down to his calves, and back up again. Matt shifted restlessly under him, but it was a good kind of restlessness -- the kind that came from the hunger under the skin. He pushed Matt's hand aside when Matt reached for his cock and instead leaned down to tongue a nipple.

"God, please," Matt moaned, his hand passing over Mohinder's hair and running down his back, the heat of his touch like a brand.

Mohinder called on everything he had learned about Matt, every spot that made him shake and curse. Every whisper that drove the desire higher, every secret longing Matt had ever betrayed by word or deed. When he moved his knee up between Matt's legs, Matt let them fall apart without hesitation. And when he finally pushed inside Matt, Matt grabbed Mohinder's hand and pulled it up to cover his mouth.

They fucked in the dark, Matt's body surging under him with each thrust until he wrapped his hand around his cock and came, panting against Mohinder's palm. Mohinder immediately braced himself, hands on either side of Matt's head, and pushed inside as far as he could go, over and over, until he groaned out his release.

Matt's arms came up to wrap around him, and he gently lowered himself down, knowing Matt could take his weight.

"That was amazing," Matt said into his ear. "It was like..."

Mohinder kissed his shoulder. "Like I read your mind?"

Matt let out a huff of quiet laughter. "Yeah. Just like that."


End file.
